se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones China-Japón/Japón
Emperadores japoneses con mandatarios chinos Akihito= Akihito Akihito - Yang Shangkun.jpg| Japanese Emperor Akihito and Empress Michiko visited China on October 23, 1992, being welcomed by Chinese President Yang Shangkun. This marked the first visit by the Japanese emperor to China. China.org.cn Akihito - Jiang Zemin.jpg| On November 26, 1998, Japanese Emperor Akihito held a grand ceremony to welcome the visiting president of the PRC, Jiang Zemin. Akihito - Hu Jintao.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (L) meets with Japanese Emperor Akihito (R) in Tokyo, Japan, May 7, 2008. (Xinhua Photo) Akihito - Xi Jinping.jpg| Japanese Emperor Akihito(L) meets with visiting Chinese Vice President Xi Jinping in Tokyo, Japan, Dec. 15, 2009. (Xinhua/Ma Zhancheng) |-| Hirohito= Hirohito Hirohito - Puyi.jpg| En 1940 el emperador japonés Showa y Manchukuo "Kant" emperador Pu Yi se reunieron Pu Yi, que también sirve como un pseudo "Imperio de Manchuria" de las Fuerzas Armadas Mariscal, presidente honorífico de "Imperio de Manchuria" de la Asociación. kknews.cc Deng Xiaoping - Hirohito.jpg| Former Chinese leader Deng Xiaoping (first from right) and wife Zhuo Lin (second from left) meet with Japanese Emperor Hirohito and his wife Princess Nagako at the Emperor's Palace in Tokyo on October 23, 1978. Photo: people.com.cn Primeros ministros japoneses con mandatarios chinos 1. Shinzō Abe= Shinzō Abe Hu Jintao - Shinzō Abe.jpg| On June 8, 2007, Chinese President Hu Jintao met with Japanese Prime Minister Shinzo Abe in Germany's Baltic resort of Heiligendamm. Foto: Consulado General de la República China en San Francisco. Shinzō Abe - Xi Jinping.jpg| Prime Minister Shinzo Abe and Chinese President Xi Jinping shake hands at the Great Hall of the People in Beijing on Monday, prior to their first-ever talks. | POOL/KYODO |-| 2. Yoshihiko Noda= Yoshihiko Noda Hu Jintao - Sin imagen.jpg| Hu Jintao Has Breakfast with Former Japanese Prime Ministers Yasuhiro Nakasone, Toshiki Kaifu, Yoshiro Mori and Shinzo Abe |-| 3. Naoto Kan= Naoto Kan Hu Jintao - Naoto Kan.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (R) meets with Japanese Prime Minister Naoto Kan in Yokohama, Japan, Nov. 13, 2010. (Xinhua) |-| 4. Yukio Hatoyama= Yukio Hatoyama Hu Jintao - Yukio Hatoyama.jpg| On September 21, 2009, Chinese President Hu Jintao met with Japanese Prime Minister Yukio Hatoyama in New York. Foto: Ministerio de Relaciones Exteriores de la República Popular China Xi Jinping - Yukio Hatoyama.jpg| The Prime Minister Meets with Vice President Xi Jinping of the People's Republic of China. Photo: Cabinet Secretariat, Cabinet Public Relations Office |-| 5. Taro Aso= Taro Aso Hu Jintao - Taro Aso.jpg| On October 24, 2008, Chinese President Hu Jintao met at the Great Hall of the People with Japanese Prime Minister Taro Aso, who is here to attend the seventh Asia-Europe Meeting (ASEM) scheduled on Oct. 24-25. Foto: Consulado General de la República China en San Francisco. |-| 6. Yasuo Fukuda= Yasuo Fukuda Hu Jintao - Yasuo Fukuda.jpg| On July 9, 2008, Chinese President Hu Jintao met with Japanese Prime Minister Yasuo Fukuda in Toyako, Hokkaido. Foto: Consulado General de la República China en San Francisco. Xi Jinping - Yasuo Fukuda.jpg| Former Japanese Prime Minister Yasuo Fukuda meets Chinese President Xi Jinping. AP Archive |-| 7. Junichiro Koizumi= Junichiro Koizumi Jiang Zemin - Jun'ichirō Koizumi.jpg| President Jiang with Japanese Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi. china.org.cn Hu Jintao - Jun'ichirō Koizumi.jpg| On the evening of April 23, Chinese President Hu Jintao met in the hotel where he stayed with Japanese Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi following his attendance to the Asia-Africa Summit. Foto: Ministry of Foreign Affairs, the People's Republic of China |-| 8. Yoshirō Mori= Yoshirō Mori Hu Jintao - Sin imagen.jpg| Hu Jintao Has Breakfast with Former Japanese Prime Ministers Yasuhiro Nakasone, Toshiki Kaifu, Yoshiro Mori and Shinzo Abe |-| 9. Keizō Obuchi= Keizō Obuchi Jiang Zemin - Sin imagen.jpg| Jiang Zemin shakes hands with Japanese prime minister Keizo Obuchi. Hu Jintao - Sin imagen.jpg| TOKYO - APRIL 22: Japanese Foreign Minister Keizo Obuchi (L) and Chinese Vice President Hu Jintao hold a meeting at Iikura Guest House on April 22, 1998 in Tokyo, Japan. (Photo by Sankei Archive via Getty Images) |-| 10. Ryūtarō Hashimoto= Ryūtarō Hashimoto Jiang Zemin - Sin imagen.jpg| Prime Minister Ryutaro Hashimoto's bilateral meeting with President Jiang Zemin of the People's Republic of China. Ministry of Foreign Affairs Hu Jintao - Ryūtarō Hashimoto.jpg| Chinese Vice President Hu Jintao paid a visit to Japan during April 21-26, 1998 with Hu meeting with Japanese Prime Minister Ryutaro Hashimoto. Foto: China.org.cn |-| 12. Tsutomu Hata= Tsutomu Hata Jiang Zemin - Tsutomu Hata.jpg| Leader of the Japan Tar Yo To and former Prime Minister Hata Tsutomu (R) led a delegation to visit China from July 7th to 10th, 1997. Jiang Zemin met with Hata Tsutomu.people.com.cn |-| 13. Morihiro Hosokawa= Morihiro Hosokawa Jiang Zemin - Sin imagen.jpg| On November 19, 1993, President Jiang Zemin met with the Japanese Prime Minister Morihiro Hosokawa during the APEC meeting in Seattle. People's Republic of China |-| 15. Toshiki Kaifu= Toshiki Kaifu Yang Shangkun - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Toshiki Kaifu and Chinese President Yang Shangkun during their meeting at the Diaoyutai State Guesthouse on August 12, 1991 in Beijing, China. Jiang Zemin - Toshiki Kaifu.jpg| General Secretary of the Communist Party of China Jiang Zemin met with visiting Japanese Prime Minister Toshiki Kaifu on August 12, 1991. china.org.cn Hu Jintao - Sin imagen.jpg| Hu Jintao Has Breakfast with Former Japanese Prime Ministers Yasuhiro Nakasone, Toshiki Kaifu, Yoshiro Mori and Shinzo Abe |-| 18. Yasuhiro Nakasone= Yasuhiro Nakasone Deng Xiaoping - Yasuhiro Nakasone.jpg| The Chinese Leader Deng Xiaoping met with visiting Japanese Prime Minister Yasuhiro Nakasone on March 25, 1984. china.org.cn Hu Jintao - Yasuhiro Nakasone.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (R) meets with former Japanese Prime Minister Yasuhiro Nakasone at the Great Hall of the People in Beijing, capital of China, April 29, 2008. (Xinhua Photo) Fuentes Categoría:China-Japón